The Cubicle Scheme
by Zaskaea
Summary: Giotto probably roped him into these crazy ideas just for the hell of it. However, most of the time Tsuna was happy to oblige; he just had to make sure that nobody actually knew the full story. Because that would be embarrassing.


I wanted to write a KHR fic. This came out of it, because lately I seem to specialise in writing purely off-the-bat kinda stuff. Off the bat. Lol, Yamamoto. *is shot* Shot. Lol, Rebor- *shot again*

So, this silly little smut-like thing was written for my epic G27-loving Italian friend, 'Setta. She's gonna hate me for raping her mother tongue as I did.

She has a thing for Sometimesanidiot!Giotto. Directly quoted.

This is AU and waaay too long, in my opinion. **Don't own.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was positively shaking in his seat.<p>

It could have been to do with the fact that Reborn-sensei was brandishing his board wiper in that ever dangerous fashion once again, or the fact that apparently Hibari woke up on the wrong side of bed today and that stepping and going out of the classroom would be suicide. However, none of these were correct. If you were constantly watching the little brunet like some silver-haired devotees did, you would notice that Tsunayoshi Sawada was actually not shaking with fear, which would have been a common assumption.

He was shaking in anticipation.

Tsuna could feel his palms get sweaty as he tried his best to focus on Reborn-sensei's mind-fuck of a mathematical lecture, but the words were quickly drowned out by the ones he was trying so hard to forget.

"_After your lesson…-"_

"Jyuudaime…?"

"Hiie! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna stammered in shock, jumping as his loyal self-proclaimed best friend made an attempt to regain his friend's attention with a discreet whisper. Predictably, Tsuna was too loud, and the board wiper slammed into the brunet's forehead not a second later with the force of a bright green plastic bullet, nearly sending him backwards off his chair.

"Baka-Tsuna. Shut up or I'll toss the briefcase next."

Hell, no. Not the briefcase. Nobody had ever dared to touch Reborn's massive briefcase folder for a while now, not even the really thieving types. The rumours surrounding its contents were just too scary; something about it weighing tons and containing a foldable guillotine as a defence system.

Also, it would normally seem unusual for a teacher to address his student in such an informal manner, but when Reborn did it, it tended to be as a solid warning, and so nobody dared question it. He wasn't the school's most Spartan teacher (first to the brutal sports coach Mirch-sensei and the creepy science teacher Verde-san) for no reason.

"S-sorry, R-Reborn-sensei!" Tsuna babbled, and Reborn just smirked shortly before setting his hawkish gaze onto the whole class once more.

The break bell had never been such a saviour before, and Tsuna practically ran out of the classroom as soon as he was allowed. Gokudera followed him, not worried in the least, something that set off warning sirens in one Yamamoto Takeshi's mind. Tsuna was looking scared out of his pants and the part-Italian was still cool as a cucumber? Um?

"So, Jyuudaime! Are you going to go?" Gokudera was grinning widely, stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets. "I can stand guard if you wish, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna resisted the urge to face-palm. Telling Gokudera about his break time plans had probably been a bad idea. As students began to gather in the corridor, Tsuna checked his watch.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna's head whipped around, and his chocolate eyes fell on the running figure of Kyoko Sasagawa approaching in his direction. Fighting the blush that girls like her tended to induce on him, Tsuna smiled warmly. "K-Kyoko-chan! H-Hello!"

The girl wasn't totally stupid; today, Tsuna's stammering level was definitely above the usual count. That was why she stopped some way in front of him and frowned a little. "Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" the girl asked gently, her amber eyes observing her friend's expression suspiciously. Gokudera's eyebrow twitched noticeably.

"Of course he's alright! What did you think?"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, she was just being nice, right?"

"When the hell did you turn up?"

"… I'm in your class, don't you remember?"

"… That's not the point!"

Ignoring his squabbling friends, Tsuna instead focused his full attention on Kyoko, who was giggling lightly at their antics. "Really, I'm fine-"

"If it's something to do with Giotto-senpai, I won't pry, Tsuna-kun!" the girl said brightly, and the jackpot was made clear when Tsuna's face went from his usual colour to bright crimson. Such a reaction was definitely something new.

Kyoko giggled again, cocking her head as she watched Tsuna's face. She enjoyed his company, as did Haru; for some reason, Tsuna had found that the girls loved having a 'gay friend' to talk to about life in general and… guys. Tsuna blushed even harder.

Only his close friends knew about Giotto and Tsuna's relationship, and although Giotto had sworn to keep it secret until Tsuna was comfortable with revealing it, the adventurous blond tended to take that promise to considerable risks. Either he was just mischievous or he wanted to freak his poor boyfriend out for just the hell of it.

Second to Hibari, Giotto was one of the most well known people in the school. Blessed with good looks and an appealing charm that dragged in girls and guys alike, he was very modest about his popularity and tended to keep to himself. The Italian was something of a sex God; the girls just melted over his azure eyes, golden blond locks and famous smile. Oh, and apparently he had a proper six-pack, too.

Unfortunately, the senior had only ever stopped to look at the strange brunet he'd spotted on his first day.

"Where's that cute Japanese kid we saw this morning?" He'd asked is best friend G with a calculative frown on his face, to which the redhead snarkily answered; "The majority of the kids in this school happen to be Japanese, Gio."

Said Japanese kids had turned to face the strange pair curiously as they conversed in their native language. Europeans were… odd.

"No, no. I mean the one who ripped off my hairstyle!" Giotto had tried, pointing to his striking blond locks.

G remained unimpressed. "… That kid couldn't possibly have copied you. He was here before we ever turned up."

"But!"

"Ever the narcissist. I'm going to eat my lunch."

A month later, the 'hot foreigner' as many females now referred to him as was managing decent Japanese and stalking Tsuna like a creeper now that he could utilise the language a little better. By then, however, he had a good reason to do so; Tsuna still didn't know how the hell he'd gotten seduced by the beautiful teenager from two classes up. Maybe it had something to do with Giotto's 'adorable' accent; it made the little brunet giggle every time.

Ever since he'd started going out with his 'little' Tsuna, the blond's best friends had become like bodyguards to the object of Giotto's affections as well as Gokudera, Yamamoto and the like. Asari, Yamamoto's brother, had also made friends with Giotto in record time, completing the sizeable group they'd formed.

Tsuna didn't know whether to feel privileged or utterly embarrassed. It was too much attention for him to handle.

"I really have to go now, guys! I'll see you later, ok?" Tsuna said quickly, noticing that it had already been five minutes since the bell went. Kyoko, now having an idea about Tsuna's destination, gave him a reassuring smile and a little wave.

"Ah, Jyuudaime! What should we do about Hibari if-" Gokudera began, but the 'Jyuudaime' just widened his doe eyes on hearing the prefect's name before sprinting off down the corridor as if his life depended on it. Yamamoto blinked.

"Mm? Tsuna's awfully worked up today, isn't he?" the baseball enthusiast observed, to which Gokudera instantly defended.

"Of course he _isn't_, idiot! Why the hell would he be worked up?"

Yamamoto let out his trademark laugh, having expected nothing less from the irritable silver-head. "Ah, you're so obvious, Gokudera!"

"Why, you-!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna was long gone, his heart beating quickly as he did his best to avoid the feared carnivore that constantly patrolled the grounds of Nami middle. Jogging down the stairs and through an empty corridor, he reached the door he'd been looking for.<p>

It was large, white, stank of paint and had a basic 'men's toilet' sign freshly stuck to its surface. Tsuna gulped once and, ignoring the construction sign next to it, entered the room. The lock had already been busted by someone else.

The stench of fresh paint increased tenfold, dizzying Tsuna a little. Boxes were stacked in the corners of the room, containing objects such as soap dispensers and high-tech hand dryers. The cubicles were already set up, and the urinals ready to be put on the wall. Tsuna sighed. Well, the fire in the boy's toilet had at least caused them to be redone nicely.

"Ciao, mio caro."

If that didn't scare Tsuna, the brunet didn't know what did. "Iah! Giotto-senpai!"

Somehow, Giotto Vongola made stepping out of a toilet cubicle with a bothered expression look like one of the top 10 sexiest things you could do. Tsuna stalled.

"Why here? Hibari-san will-"

Giotto laughed then, scratching the back of his head as he watched the younger boy become more and more flustered. "Calm down, Tsunayoshi. Even if Hibari does bite you to death, I'd have gotten there first anyway."

Cue epic Tsuna blush. Giotto smiled softly and stepped towards the boy, tossing his tie aside as he did. Then Tsuna was in his arms, having his head slowly stroked by the tall blond.

Giotto's familiar scent immediately calmed Tsuna's senses, and the boy fought his shame as he shyly nuzzled his nose against the other's chest. Giotto knew that Tsuna was a cuddler, and he wasn't complaining. The boy was too cute.

However, the moment didn't last; Tsuna squeaked in protest as Giotto suddenly hefted him up, carrying him bridal style. Then the blond Italian marched into the last cubicle, somehow managing not to knock Tsuna out on the doorframe. The brunet was sat down on the closed toilet lid and Giotto locked the door. Tsuna blinked.

"In a… toilet cubicle?" he asked hesitantly, and Giotto grinned.

"This school doesn't offer too many alternatives." He explained a little sheepishly. Tsuna wasn't buying it.

"…Who came up with this?"

"Daemon hinted about this place being currently unused…?"

"So he knows? What on Earth were you talking about? Mukuro will stalk me like-!"

"Tsuna, I think you're still a little young to be introduced to the conversations I have with my-"

The look in Tsuna's eyes had changed from a bit chagrined to a full-blown glare, which said a lot. "Giotto, you of all people should know that I'm past that kind of thing!" he argued, turning red.

"Mi scusi."

"And you're responsible! Don't speak Italian!"

Giotto leaned against the wall, stuffing one hand back into his sun gold locks. "You love it."

Man down: Tsuna pouted in defeat and shifted on the seat, looking down at the linoleum floor. The blond above him sighed as me smiled and got onto his knees, cupping the brunet's face gently with one hand. "Tsuna?"

"What?" Tsuna answered shortly, doing his best to look miffed.

"Mi dispiace…" Ok. That did it.

Giotto was fully aware of what charms he had to use on those he wanted to get attention from. Tsuna wasn't arguing against the widespread opinion of Italian being one of the most romantic languages in the world. However, coming from Giotto in that smooth, almost liquid tone, it was absolutely irresistible. Tsuna felt so weak when Giotto started his 'seducing sequence' on him. It worked every time, never getting old, and at times like this Tsuna began to wonder what the hell he was actually doing around a young man such as Giotto. He looked like a complete alien beside the blond. Scrawny, short and without any striking features, Tsuna didn't think of himself as much of a looker.

Apparently, Europeans had a peculiar taste. The real shocker had been that Giotto had gone for another guy, and not one of the many girls that were fawning over him.

Giotto's hand was warm on his face, so Tsuna closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the older male's thumb rubbing his cheek gently. Anticipating what would come next, Tsuna parted his lips slightly, and not a second later they were connecting with Giotto's, moving slowly against each other.

At times like this, Tsuna was almost shocked by the pure affection that Giotto poured into his actions. The kiss was tender and slow, and the blond's thumb continued to stroke Tsuna's cheek as the little brunet's breath hitched.

A constant mantra repeated itself in his mind, blocking out all but the sensation of the special contact.

_I love you, Giotto. I love you, Giotto. I love you, Giotto…_

"Ti adoro, Tsuna." Giotto mumbled, breaking the kiss but keeping his lips less than an inch away from Tsuna's. Their foreheads touched, and Tsuna breathed in deeply, shining cerulean meeting with a deep chocolate brown.

Taking notice of Tsuna's dazed expression, Giotto slid a hand down Tsuna's chest before stopping at the area between his legs. The blond pressed his hand down slightly, earning a tensed gasp from the boy on front of him. "G-Giotto… senpai…"

"Just Giotto." Giotto ordered, once again pressing his hand down onto Tsuna's crotch. This time the boy gasped louder, clutching Giotto's shoulders with a firm grip.

Having had enough of Tsuna's clothed state, Giotto undid the boy's belt and began to unzip his trousers. On the other hand, Tsuna was not all too welcoming of this action. Taking a hand from Giotto's shoulder, he gripped the older male's wrist with a nervous expression.

"G-Giotto, I don't think that…"

"You say that ever time, angelo."

"That's so cheesy." Tsuna giggled, referring to Giotto's pet name for him. The Italian just smiled reassuringly, his hand frozen on Tsuna's zipper.

"Just let me, alright? Why, are you afraid of being too loud?" Giotto asked in total seriousness, and Tsuna blushed.

"A-ah, no! That's not…"

"You're shy, then."

Dammit. Giotto was far too observant. "Mmh…" Tsuna buried his face into his lover's shoulder to hide his furious blush. Giotto just laughed at the boy's antics.

"Here, here…" Tsuna yelped as his trousers were tugged off from beneath him, his boxers coming down with them. In the back of his mind, Tsuna's subconscious bewilderedly asked why he was sitting on a toilet when the lid wasn't even off.

Giotto's larger hand tightly wrapping around his member certainly kicked that thought back where it belonged, because Tsuna was too busy with his loud moan to bother mulling about it further. Giotto frowned shortly. "Sorry. I should not have started so roughly." He apologised, and Tsuna tried to steady his breathing.

"N-no… It's f-fine…" he mumbled, leaning back against the wall behind the toilet. Giotto took this as the green light and watched Tsuna's face with growing interest as he began to slowly pump the warm organ in his hand.

Tsuna seemed to turn redder with every movement Giotto made, and he bit his lip to hold in the lewd sounds he would have made otherwise. The older of the two was used to such reactions from Tsuna, as he never seemed to be able to lose the nervousness he got when they engaged in sexual activities. Although he was a minor, he didn't care. If he was allowing Giotto to do this, it was his choice and it didn't matter.

When Giotto began to slightly squeeze with each pump, Tsuna hardened considerably in his grip and whimpered softly into Giotto's shoulder again.

"Stop biting your lip…"

Realising how much it had hurt, Tsuna took his teeth off his lips and was forced into a long, drawn out moan only a second later; gripping the edge of the toilet with white knuckles, the brunet realised in shock that Giotto had just deep-throated him out of the blue.

The temperature seemed to shoot up massively in that moment, and Tsuna began to wonder what was hottest out of the air around him, Giotto's mouth or just Giotto himself. The sight of his head resting in front of Tsuna's crotch held eroticism that sent the trembling boy further towards his peak; unfortunately, the angle Giotto was at caused his thick mass of hair to cover any view Tsuna may have had of his face.

When the tall Italian began to hum, Tsuna lost it.

Clawing his fingers around thick tufts of blond hair, his ragged breath only spurred Giotto onwards. When he began to move his tongue, the coil within Tsuna just wound itself up tighter, causing a feeling of desperate discomfort in his nether regions. However, the pleasure that countered the sensation won over him, and Tsuna's eyes went wide before he let out a strangled cry.

He'd tried to warm Giotto, honestly he had, but speaking had been rather difficult. Giotto didn't bother moving away as Tsuna came, the brunet almost choking on his own breath as he began to shudder uncontrollably as a result of his orgasm.

"Mh." Giotto made a small sound as he released Tsuna and moved backwards a bit. "That was quite fast."

However, his boyfriend couldn't care less about that. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-!" Tsuna began to ramble, becoming painfully aware of the fact that he'd just blown the majority of his load down Gio's throat and onto his face.

Giotto seemed to ignore him, instead rubbing a finger over his cheek to wipe off a bit of the cum on his skin. Flicking the tip of his tongue out to brush against the digit, Giotto looked pleased by what he tasted and offered the remaining substance on his finger to Tsuna, who, embarrassed by his own body's reactions, had started hardening again as he watched the display.

Not wanting to displease Giotto, Tsuna took the fingertip in his mouth and cleaned it. Then the finger was quickly removed and Giotto dived in for a kiss, this time plunging his tongue straight into Tsuna's warm cavern. Tsuna could taste himself strongly in Giotto's mouth, as it seemed the Italian had not yet swallowed everything. The blond ran his tongue along the top of Tsuna's mouth and then wrapped it around Tsuna's own, making them entwine pleasurably. Tsuna immersed himself in the feeling, not even caring that Giotto's intrusion was making saliva begin to dribble down his chin as his mouth was forced open further.

Tsuna was halfway through a soft moan when Giotto drew back, licking his lips in a hundred-percent predatory manner. The older boy's cheeks had become tinted rosy pink, and as he stood up again the tent in the front of his pants was impressive to say the least.

Tsuna, although still a little worn out by his first orgasm, was more than ready to return the favour. While he was known to get easily embarrassed by things like this, Giotto's confidence tended to rub off on him in these situations and Tsuna was glad for it. Apparently, pervert nature is contagious.

Giotto watched with interest as Tsuna reached out with one hand, his eyelids fluttering in an almost drunken state. The hand's destination was made clear when the smaller boy stroked it over Giotto's clothed erection, a sign that he was ready. However, Giotto shook his head and kneeled down again. "Not today, Tsuna." He explained before shifting the brunet forwards a bit on the plastic lid. Tsuna clamped down on him as soon as he pushed a finger into the younger, but the Italian had been anticipating such a reaction anyway. He just needed the magic word.

"Relax." Giotto whispered into Tsuna's ear, starting to stroke his cheek again with his free hand. Tsuna nodded shakily, doing his best to ease the pressure on Gio's finger. As the finger was pushed further into Tsuna's hole, Giotto offered a distraction by nipping playfully on Tsuna's ear. Tsuna enjoyed the tickling feeling, doing his best to ignore the ministrations going on below. His own fingers were fumbling clumsily with his own shirt buttons, and Tsuna finally managed to pull it off just as finger number two entered.

"A-ahh… G-Gio…" the pain was nothing new to Tsuna, so he told himself to be strong on front of his boyfriend and made no complaint. Giotto began to make scissoring motions with the two digits he'd already pushed inside of Tsuna, trying to stretch him as gently as possible.

"Don't remove your tie. It's quite sexy." Giotto breathed into Tsuna's ear, his warm breath making the younger jump a little. Tsuna moaned, both as a result of those words and the pain he was feeling; Giotto calling him sexy was too much.

"Ah… A-aaaaaaah!"

Giotto let a sly grin cross his face at Tsuna's reaction; he'd finally found the kid's prostate. Now the blond had him shaking like a leaf and gripping onto him as if his life depended on it, and Giotto loved that more than anything. "Shhh… Tsuna…" Giotto soothed, and Tsuna instantly realised that it had been a tease when the Italian mercilessly hit his bundle of nerves again.

Tsuna threw himself forwards, his head roughly hitting Giotto's shoulder. The older boy smiled at the brunet's helpless state, probing further as he added finger number three. Tsuna was moaning loudly and made a desperate attempt to stop himself by biting down on the flesh in front of him, which happened to be Giotto's shoulder.

Giotto hissed lightly, the feeling of Tsuna's little teeth digging into his skin being both painful but oddly satisfying. It was a weird fetish of Gio's; being marked by Tsuna was something he'd come to like very much. He wanted to belong to Tsuna as much as Tsuna belonged to him.

Gently, Giotto withdrew his fingers, and Tsuna breathed in hastily at the loss. "Gio… Giotto…" he gasped, trying to regain his composure. The blond stroked some loose strands of hair from Tsuna's face, a loving smile gracing his features as he did so.

A soft shade of brown met sky blue in a dreamy gaze.

"Ready?" Giotto asked softly, and Tsuna nodded dazedly. "Then I would like you to tell me personally."

Tsuna found talking about those matters aloud almost shameful, but he knew that Giotto liked to hear him say it. "I'd… I'd like you to…" the little brunet's embarrassment was making it difficult for him.

Giotto sighed good-naturedly, ruffling Tsuna's hair. "Do you want me to take you, Tsunayoshi?"

"Mm…" Tsuna could only whimper as Giotto began to kiss him again, pulling down his trousers and underwear as he did.

"… I think that you do."

_Scandalous didn't even describe this anymore_, was Tsuna's last thought before Giotto had him completely at his mercy.

* * *

><p>G was doing his utmost to help Gokudera distract Yamamoto from Tsuna and Giotto's whereabouts, though neither of the 'octopus heads' were having any major success. While G was internally thinking about what a complete <em>moron<em> his lookalike could be when making up excuses, Gokudera was more on the verge of breaking down in the case of his 'I'll watch out, Jyuudaime!' promise being broken.

"Oh, so he went to the toilet?" Yamamoto asked with his usual smile, having just listened to Gokudera's latest explanation. "But it's already been half an hour! Do you think Tsuna got stuck in a cubicle by accident? Or maybe he has bad indigestion..."

On hearing that one, Gokudera went bright red and nearly tore out his hair. "Of course he doesn't have indigestion, you stupid baseball freak! The Jyuudaime would never suffer under anything so… so…"

"His mother's food should be too good for that to happen." G tried with an exasperated look on his face. "Look, just drop it. I bet Giotto's just dragged him off somewhere again for a romantic chat or something stupid like that, alright, Yamamoto?"

"Eh?" Yamamoto looked a bit lost.

"It's an Italian thing." Gokudera snapped, and Yamamoto's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Oh! So we could do that too, right? You're part Italian, Gokudera!"

G watched with a plain expression as Gokudera tried to decide between blushing like an idiot and just beating the living shits out of Yamamoto before he could say any more.

* * *

><p>"GIOTTO!"<p>

Tsuna let out a noisy cry as Giotto finally sank the brunet down onto his erection, the two student's sweaty chests pressed together in a heated contact. Tsuna felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he tried to adjust to just how much Giotto was filling him. However, he didn't want to seem weak, so after maybe two minutes of sitting completely still and having Giotto place gentle kisses onto the exposed skin of his neck, Tsuna shifted on the blond's lap, making the older boy moan unintentionally.

Tsuna decided he liked that reaction, so he fought back again. Moving his hips gently, he could feel Giotto's grip on his hips tighten considerably as the Italian tried to avoid releasing a second moan.

"A-are you afraid of being too loud?" Tsuna asked cheekily as he mimicked Gio's earlier comment, his confidence boosted a bit by the sensations he was feeling. Giotto smirked, liking his boyfriend's sassy move.

"Maybe I'm just challenging you." Giotto said before jerking his hips up suddenly, causing Tsuna to bounce in his lap and let out a short scream. The brunet saw white before hearing Giotto's slightly strained voice in his ear.

"Right on."

Tsuna pressed his hands against the cubicle door, gasping loudly. They had moved, no longer on the seat but on the floor. Giotto was beneath the shorter boy, not quite sitting, while Tsuna straddled his hips in preparation to ride him.

Giotto used his strong arms to lift Tsuna almost all the way off him before releasing him; Tsuna jerked back downwards with a strangled cry, his hair beginning to stick to his forehead due to the sweat he was producing. "Giotto!"

Giotto was relentless in his movements, barely giving Tsuna time to recover. In a second he was jerking his hips again, causing Tsuna to bounce on top of him with each thrust.

Trying to find something to hold on to, Tsuna chose Giotto's forearms. Feeling the taut muscles between his crooked fingers, Tsuna did his best to loosen up as he attempted to match the movement of his hips with Giotto's.

Giotto clamped his own hands around Tsuna's middle, continuing to aid him with his movements. However, he himself was not faring too well in the 'sense' category; he was beginning to become a little lost in the pleasure he felt through Tsuna's incredible tightness, and it was hard not to just flip the boy over onto the linoleum floor and pound him into the door.

Or maybe he should.

Warning Tsuna with a sideways swivel of his hips, Giotto twisted around, placing one hand on Tsuna's back to help lower him down. Tsuna let out a loud moan at the odd movement, but was instantly shut up when Giotto shoved a tongue down his throat and hefted Tsuna's legs onto his shoulders. The cubicle was cramped, but the Italian was bound to find a way.

Tsuna threw his head back violently as Giotto began to thrust again in the reversed position, this time even more forcefully than before. Unfortunately, he forgot that there was a door behind him, so his skull slammed into the hard plastic with a sickeningly loud crack that made his ears ring. Giotto froze up completely in mid-thrust with a loud curse. "Shit! Tsuna!" he exclaimed in shock, immediately leaning forward to cup the other boy's hurting head in his large hands. "Tsuna! Are you ok?"

Tsuna would have told Giotto that that forwards movement had worked wonders in the pleasure category, but his ability to respond was dulled out by the ache in his head and sudden dizziness. The first thing he felt after recovering was Giotto desperately kissing his forehead and stroking the back of his head as he was pulled up into a sitting position, his legs back on the floor. "Dammit, Tsuna, you scared me. I'm really sorry." The blond whispered in an anxious tone before pecking the stunned brunet on the lips again.

Tsuna blushed at that, flattered that Giotto had been so concerned about him. He responded by hugging the other, showing him that he was alright. Then he began to giggle, surprising Giotto yet again. "Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna mumbled to himself, beginning to laugh out loud straight after. "Sorry Giotto, but I just can't stop laughing!"

Giotto sighed, kneading a knuckle against his forehead before chuckling. "You crazy, gorgeous little boy." The blond said before kissing each of Tsuna's cheeks in turn and rubbing the back of his head once more. "Next time, I'll strap a pillow to the back of your head."

Then he pulled out of Tsuna nearly all the way before slamming himself back in, catching Tsuna off guard and making the boy repeat the head-tossing action. This time, however, he had a hand holding the back of Tsuna's head, so there was a barrier between the boy's skull and the plastic.

It hurt his knuckles, sure, but Giotto didn't really care as he once again watched Tsuna succumb to his actions. The smaller boy instantly felt his arousal climb to its peak again at the repeated action of Giotto filling him up right to the hilt, and he could do nothing more than respond with lewd sounds as the blond pushed him onwards towards his orgasm.

Giotto was panting hard, his hot breath warming Tsuna's face as their foreheads pressed together. Their fringes tickled each other on the noses, and Tsuna shook his head from side to side while his short nails scratched dark red marks into Giotto's toned back. The blond's thrusts were strong and deep, pushing Tsuna into the door a little each time they hit home. The friction was glorious.

A hand that wasn't his own was wrapped around Tsuna's member, and it was a short time until the brunet couldn't hold himself back anymore. Giotto recognised the way Tsuna's inner muscles clamped around him with almost painful force, and he felt himself begin to tremble. Tsuna yelped as he was pulled right up to Giotto, sitting up against him, and with one final hit to his prostate Giotto had him screaming louder than he thought he could manage.

Giotto shuddered violently against Tsuna, growling in a feral manner and biting down onto the younger male's neck as he came. Tsuna responded with a long whine and some uncontrollable jolts of his hips as he released, making a mess over his and Giotto's chests.

Finally, Tsuna sat back against the door behind him, Giotto leaning on him as he hummed in the back of his throat. "Mio Dio…" Giotto mumbled, letting out a long breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. "You still with me, Tsunayoshi?"

"Just… Tsuna…" A small voice said from beneath him, and Giotto sat up tiredly, sending a content smile at the flushed boy he was on top of.

Tsuna practically glowed, his cheeks red and his face damp with sweat; just the way Giotto liked him. "I'd love to go again, caro…" Giotto told him as he kissed his forehead. Tsuna blanched, but he felt his heart leap at the idea. "… but unfortunately, we lack the time."

Tsuna just hugged the blond, enjoying the pleasant feeling of his afterglow. Concentration for his remaining lessons was going to be difficult, to say the least.

Then, Tsuna went rigid as a hot tongue began to clean off his chest, fluffy hair tickling him pleasantly. "Wha-! Giotto-se-"

"Just Giotto." The blond ordered before resuming his task. Tsuna knew it was pointless to object, so he lay back a bit more and tried to hold back his erotic sighs as Giotto licked up from his stomach to his neck with a tantalising slowness. This was beyond embarrassing, but Tsuna couldn't bring himself to think that he didn't like it.

When Giotto was done, he sat up with a content spark in his eyes, to which Tsuna eyed the remaining mess on his boyfriend's chest nervously.

"You don't have to." Giotto said, and Tsuna frowned.

"B-but, how will you…"

The urge to face-palm when Giotto (smiling ever-so-intelligently) pointed passively at the toilet paper dispenser was almost overwhelming.

* * *

><p>When Gokudera, G and Yamamoto finally found Giotto and Tsuna, they were at the top of an empty stairwell. Giotto was stood in front of a giggling Tsuna, nibbling playfully on the shorter boy's ear like a nearly six-foot golden hamster. G wasn't surprised in the least, whereas Gokudera was having a hard time stopping his oncoming blush. Yamamoto just laughed. "You were right, Gokudera! They really did go off to have some alone time, hm? Looks like they got a little bit further than just chatting, though."<p>

"What is _wrong _with you?" Gokudera exclaimed, frustrated. "Are you really that stupid?"

To that, Gokudera just received a relaxed hair-ruffling as an answer.

G turned away, took a long sigh and cleared his throat, catching his oblivious blond friend's attention. Giotto pulled away from a dreamy-eyed Tsuna with an almost bored look on his face as he saw the watching trio. "Can I help you?" he asked politely, as Tsuna seemed to spot something by the taller boy's chest and hurriedly began to do something that looked suspiciously like correcting Giotto's tie or closing buttons.

"Kyouya will castrate you if he sees this." G said flatly, and that was when he first looked at the pair properly. "What the _fuck, _Giotto?" _To hell with chatting! This is-!_

When Giotto winked at him, G literally wanted to smash his head on the nearest wall. He _did not..._

"G-sempai." Gokudera began slowly, realising that the redhead seemed to look more than just a little irked by the situation. "What did Daemon tell you that the Jyuudaime and Giotto-san were actually going to do…?"

"I _can't believe_ you." G ignored his silver-haired lookalike, and nearly blew his top when Giotto did nothing more than hold up two fingers at him in the famous 'victory!' sign. Tsuna, meanwhile, looked like he just wanted to melt into the wall behind him. Then he looked down a bit and his eyes went wide as he saw Giotto's trousers. But alas, you can't really do up someone's fly without it looking wrong to those in front of you.

_Going to the cookery club to make birthday cupcakes for Yamamoto with Kyoko and Haru my ass! _G deduced that hanging around with his (sometimes very) blond friend had effectively killed off the majority of his brain cells. Having been so gullible was preposterously shameful. "What the fuck, Giotto? You were _serious_ when you mentioned pursuing that stupid list if '100 risky places to drill someone' we composed when we were pissed out of our minds? Think about the kid's… I don't know… sense of normality!" he jabbed a finger at the now scarlet Tsuna.

"At least I didn't go for the rollercoaster option." Giotto put on a puppy face in a pathetic attempt to defend against G's wrath. "And you wrote this one about school in _school hours_."

G, absolutely at a loss of how to ever understand the way Giotto's mind worked, just sighed despairingly.

"And anyway," Giotto continued. "When are _you _going to find someone to tick it off with?"

The sound of a brightly laughing Giotto faded rapidly into the distance as a now fuming redhead took chase. _"Say that again, you stupid shellfish!"_

Yamamoto turned to Tsuna with a slightly confused look on his face. "So did you make cakes or have sex then?" he asked without a hint of awkwardness.

Tsuna felt the last shred of his remaining sanity crumble to pieces in the back of his mind as he watched Gokudera launch into attack mode.

* * *

><p>While running to his next class, Tsuna was unfortunate enough to run straight into the notorious Reborn-sensei on the way to teach his next lesson. The results were immediate and obviously scarring. Reborn took one look at the heavily apologising Tsuna before tipping his fedora forwards, reaching into his briefcase and, very slowly, enquiring, "I hope to <em>hell<em> that you used a condom, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna's life flashed before his eyes in a disastrous, desperate sequence. He should never have agreed to Giotto's crazy plan! What had he been thinking? W-well, at least he wasn't going to die a virgin-!

By the time he was out of his fear-induced daze, Tsuna was standing in the middle of an empty corridor, completely unharmed but with something in his hand that hadn't been there before. Tsuna shakily raised his arm and opened his fist apprehensively, dreading what could have been placed there. If Reborn hadn't even bothered to cause him bodily harm, then this was surely going to be awful.

Lo and behold, the teacher had handed Tsuna a condom. However, a minor change had been made to the packaging. Reborn-sensei's handwriting was clear on the crinkly surface; two words made all the difference.

Tsuna dropped the item in embarrassed horror, letting out his signature, high-pitched cry. Reborn was officially evil on legs.

"_Clam flavour?_"

* * *

><p>Because he is the almighty Reborn, he somehow knows anything and everything about Tsuna. Heh. I love that guy, but not in a crazy fangirl way.<p>

And yes, there is hinted 8059. To be honest, I'm very easy going on pairings in KHR. Most of them just scream 'AWESOME!'

I don't know what I was on when I wrote this. Forgive me. O.o I will not lie about the fact that reviews are the best present a writer can get (if they're nice and constructive). However, whether you give someone a gift or not is your choice. I shall leave the decision up to you. ^^

~Zaskaea

P.S: Here's a secret. First smut I've written, this. I don't like to be majorly graphic, but I hope I did alright. Kufufufu~. ;)

Edited some mistakes I missed after my absolutely horrible spell check/correct thing screwed this document over.


End file.
